The present invention relates to a behavior analysis apparatus and a behavior analysis method.
The background art in the technical field of the present invention includes Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H09-251542. In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H09-251542, paragraph [0005] includes the description “ . . . the present invention provides a person motion analysis method of automatically grasping a position state, a motion state, and the like of an operating person to enable user-friendly guidance of an operation method and warning of an error to be conducted based on the position state, the motion state, and the like of the operating person.”, and paragraph [0009] includes the description “includes: . . . image input means for continuously inputting an image including the upper body of a person who is operating a device configured to successively conducting predetermined processing formed of a plurality of steps through the person's operation; . . . analysis means for analyzing a position state and a motion state of an operating person; processing error detecting means for detecting, from an analysis result obtained by the analysis means and the actual processing state obtained from the device, that the operating person has conducted a processing operation different from a normal processing procedure and has left without noticing the fact; guidance means for informing the person that the processing is incomplete when the processing error detecting means detects that the person has left; and control means for detecting a direction in which the person has left and a direction in which the person approaches again when the processing error detecting means detects that the person has left, determining whether or not the approaching person is identical to the person who has left through comparison between the two directions, and controlling the guidance means to conduct guidance based on a result of the determination.”